


Over Anarchy

by mimizukeii



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angel/Demon Relationship, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Multi, Mystery Stories, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spiritual, Supernatural - Freeform, Warnings May Change, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimizukeii/pseuds/mimizukeii
Summary: In the world of the main 5 realms, The Heaven Realm, Hell Realm, Spirit Realm, Dark Realm, and lastly the Mortal Realm. Each of all worlds contains both equality and yet holds of disastrous consequences. Angels and Demons, Spirits and Reapers, Gods and Humans, what more is there to know?Maiya Kiyo. Our protagonist. A young woman striving to become a mythological historian, learning the ancient laws and legends, what new beginning will this bring her? Maybe there will be danger, major crises and many despair along the way. What can our dearest Maiya bring for the justice to her findings of this strange world, who else can she meet? Who will get in her way? As she continues down a risky path, she’ll have to find out herself as being the usual researcher of a mere mortal she is to get all the answers.





	Over Anarchy

Hello! I am an artist and semi-writer, you can all me Mimi!

To those who are reading this sudden fictional story, I feel appreciated and happy! This isn’t my first type of writing but I am happy I’m starting an official book of my own. It’s not as family friendly most of the time but I can assume you all are totally interested in a story that’s definitely not family friendly!! AhAHHH **no please,** this isn’t a good story to those who is uncomfortable with anything that is major and can trigger something to you all. So pay attention to the tags! Anyways, I’ll try to post each month of a chapter so writings may not be so easy for me and grammar problems! But if you rather not want to wait for a chapter, please check me out on Instagram! I’m mostly active on that app and you can checkout my latest artworks and stories! Again I’m thankful to those who came across this! I promise to provide you as much as I can! It will definitely be quite the joy ride!   
  


Have fun reading this!  
  


And again

**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF UNCOMFORTABLE OR TRIGGERED**

**YOU ARE READING AT YOUR OWN RISK AND I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE**


End file.
